Reconciling in Bathrooms
by BlackDandelion
Summary: "No, because if I do I'll be on my back, legs over your shoulders, giving my all to you and then you'll leave five days later!" SamxMercedes Oneshot.


**Authors Note:** Here we go. Note that this is a rushed, OMG-MICHAEL HAPPENED WHAT DO I DO NOW story. Set pre-Michael, but AU-ish. It probably hasn't escaped anyone that I love Samcedes. It is my honest belief that Shancedes is some sort of genital disease that should be eradicated immediately. But hey, I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"I can't go in there!" Sam exclaims. He hovers in front of the door with a worried expression on his face.<p>

"Why not?" asks Brittany.

"Because it's the girls' bathroom," Sam stresses watching as Santana's mouth grows more and more pinched.

"Kurt's in here all the time," Brittany sings.

"Kurt's gay!"

"So is your hair," says Tina.

"True," Sam relents. He eyes the door and takes a small step forward.

"Sam," snarls Santana, "Weezy is in there, crying her eyes out because of you. You go in there and give her some of that Trouty Mouth lovin' or I will kick your ass."

Sam admits defeat, opening the door to the toilets expecting a pink world of wonder.

Oh. It looks like the boys' bathroom, only cleaner. And the boys' bathroom doesn't have a Mercedes Jones sobbing over the sink.

"Mercy?" he ventures, taking a slow step towards her. Her pain is horrible to watch, harsh sobs wrack her body and she hiccups lightly as she turns to face him. "Hey, darlin'."

Her gorgeous eyes rake over him slowly. "You're all red," she sobs and it mixes with sweet giggles that she can't control.

"Why so sad?" he asks, sliding forward on his sneakers until he is close enough to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"You were slushied, Sam. I knew this would happen." She sounds a bit hysterical, she knows but there's a harsh truth to her statement.

"You knew I would join synchronized swimming and be mocked by Azimio?"

She rolls her eyes.

"No. I don't think anyone could have predicted your floating career."

"Hey, I'm a good floater."

"Damn right you are," she says with a sassy smile, but it's only a shadow of what she normally fires at him.

She lets him tug her closer and for a moment she just breathes in his scent, pretending that it's still summer and they're in the park hiding from Stevie and Stacy behind a tree.

"You dumped Shane," Sam states and he feels her freeze, pulling away to lean against the sink.

"He's Azimio's cousin."

Her statement needs no explaination and he feels the iciness of the slushie again as he watches her cry.

"That's doesn't mean-"

"Oh, no. It does." She smiles sadly and all he wants to do is kiss her sadness away but he can't because he's not sure he'll ever be able to stop. "I told him everything. About us. About this summer. And he pretty much told me he was going to kill you."

Sam snorts. "I'd like to see him try."

"I wouldn't," whispers Mercedes.

"That's not why you're avoiding me," says Sam after a pause. "You _know_ I can handle my own. I handled that asshole Karofsky with no problem. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not," exclaims Mercedes, backing further into the sink. Sam's pretty sure the pressure of the porcelain is painful.

"Yesterday, you ran into the boy's locker room because you saw me walking to Geometry," Sam points out. "Puck thought you were coming on to him."

"Oh, hell to the no."

"Tell me," Sam persists, "tell me why you're avoiding me. Why can't it be we now?"

"Us," Mercedes corrects, the grammar nerd in her jumping to speak. Sam does not look amused.

"It's supposed to be us," he growls, pushing his hips into hers. "Just give in, darlin'." Her eyes roll back for a second and he feels her hips grind involuntarily against his before she snaps out of it and stares at him, eyes blazing.

"No, because if I do I'll be on my back, legs over your shoulders, giving my all to you and then you'll leave five days later!"

Her hands slam over her mouth as she realizes what she said. He backs away from her, eyes fixed on her face.

"Did you regret it?" His voice is so low it sends dangerous shivers down her spine.

She gasps as if the very thought hurt. "How could I?"

It's as if he hasn't heard her answer. "Do you think I enjoyed skulking off in the middle of the night, leavin' you with your scent still in my head, your taste still on my tongue, my fingers remembering the feel of your tits, my dic-"

"Sam!" she gasps and clenches her thighs together.

He stalks towards her. "It was torture, plain and simple. That night meant that I knew exactly what I was leaving behind."

"Sex?" she snarks, unable to constrain her diva.

"Don't even try to minimize what happened, darlin'. That was love." He opens his mouth to elaborate, to present another compelling argument to his case, but finds he can't because his mouth is suddenly filled with Mercedes Jones. The vanilla scent of her envelopes him and he sighs in content as he pulls her closer, fingers digging into the curve of her backside. When he pulls away, her eyes are still closed and the smile dancing across her lips is divine.

"See!" he exclaims in a hah! voice, "You love me." He jiggles his hips in a miniature happy dance.

"Way to ruin the moment, Sam." But her eyes are fixed on his lips and she's tugging him closer. "I'm sorry," she says after a while.

"For what?" he asks, his fingers trailing up her sides in a way that makes her want to stay forever in this bathroom. Decorate the walls with photos and posters, bring in a zebra patterned rug and let Sam stash his comic book collection in a corner bookshelf.

"For being an emotional freak."

"My timing for leaving could have been better."

She snorts and dances her hands up his back, to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. She leans closer and his eyes shut in anticipation but her lips stop a milimeter from his and she stays there for a moment.

He doesn't dare move.

"I love you." Her lips form the words and brush against him softly and he's pretty sure he will die in this bathroom and he will have no regrets.

Of course, they neither die nor move into the bathroom. They emerge an hour later. Tina and Brittany are leaning against the wall playing an odd version of 'Angry Birds' on Tina's iPhone that seems to involve Brittany actually impersonating a bird and Tina shouting random phrases that Sam is pretty sure are lyrics from an Evanescence album. Santana, who is lying lazily on the floor, gets up and claps when she sees them.

"Go, Trouty!"

Mercedes blushes heavily and Tina looks up from the screen to wink at Sam. She mouths, "not so gay" and Mercedes looks confused.

"Darlin', as charming as your trio of _weird _are, I believe we have a date to get to." Sam wraps an arm around her waist and is about to turn when Santana leaps up and grabs Brittany.

"Breadsticks, here we come!"

"Triple date, awesome! I'll text Mike in the car!" Tina smiles brightly and the three girls race down the hallway towards Sam's car.

"...that was not what I meant," Sam groans. Mercedes giggles and snakes her arms around his neck. He forgets what he was talking about as she pulls him down for a kiss. When they finally part, she has a smile so bright he thinks the sun might have exploded.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the prettiest form of love.<strong>


End file.
